


Desire

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: When Wally's dreams start becoming more vivid, he wonders if they mean what he thinks they do. (Post-3x03.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's look at the clues from this week's episode:  
> -Wally told Jesse he's dreamed about being a speedster.  
> -When Frankie started telling Team Flash about her dreams, Wally looked like he knew what she was talking about.  
> -When Joe asked Wally if he's okay, Wally OBVIOUSLY lied and said that "he just felt bad for her".
> 
> CLEARLY HE WAS THINKING OF SOMETHING ELSE!!!!
> 
> All signs are pointing to the fact that Alchemy is reaching out to Wally. Here's my take on (what I don't if I'd particularly like to see happen, but) something that could potentially happen next week.
> 
> PS: This is hopefully my first of many fanfics to take place in the Speed Lab! Love this new room!  
> PPS: CISCO AND WALLY NEED TO HAVE A SCENE TOGETHER!  
> PPPS: Kudos to the person on Facebook who asked me why Wally didn't ask Barry if he was a speedster in Flashpoint. Answering that gave me for the idea for a certain line of dialogue in this. :P

“Yo! Man!” Cisco yelled, snapping his fingers in front of Wally’s face. “Earth to Wally… Huh. So this must be what I look like when I vibe.”

All of a sudden, Wally started breathing heavily, wrapping his hand around the rail in front of him to catch his balance.

“Woah, dude,” Cisco said, putting his hand on Wally’s back. “You alright?”

Wally tried to get his breathing back to normal.

“Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Where were you?” Cisco asked.

“What?” Wally responded.

“I don’t know,” Cisco said. “You weren’t here. What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” Wally said unconvincingly. “I just spaced out. That’s all. I’m fine.”

“Want to try that again?” Cisco asked, crossing his arms.

“Huh?” Wally asked, raising his eyebrows.

“You just reminded me _a lot_ of myself when I first got my powers,” Cisco said. “Trust me, you don’t have that type of reaction without seeing something trippy.”

“I… I…” Wally stuttered.

“Ah, there it is,” Cisco said, pleased at being proven right. “What’s up?”

His face immediately started showing concern. After taking a moment to figure out how to put it into words, Wally began to speak.

“You know how Frankie told us that she was getting visions of Flashpoint?” Wally asked. “That she was seeing Magenta—this other life she didn’t remember?”

“Yeah…” Cisco said.

“I think that’s happening to me, too,” Wally said.

“What are you seeing?” Cisco asked.

“Me…as a speedster,” Wally said. “I was The Flash in Flashpoint. Not Barry. At least, that’s what it looks like.”

“You were The Flash?” Cisco repeated.

Wally nodded his head.

“That’s…”

“Amazing!” Wally exclaimed, finishing Cisco’s sentence.

“Insane!” Cisco corrected him.

Wally furrowed his eyebrows.

“Wally, you’re not a speedster!” he continued.

“But, I _was_!” Wally yelled. “You don’t believe me? Alright. Vibe me. Barry told me how you vibed another timeline once. When the Reverse Flash killed you?”

“Yeah, thanks for the reminder,” Cisco replied sarcastically.

“Vibe me and if you see what I’m seeing,” Wally said, “then we’ll both know that it’s true. We’ll know that I was meant to have those powers.”

“Ever think there’s a reason Barry didn’t tell you?” Cisco asked, after taking a moment to consider the offer.

“Because we _told him_ not to tell us,” Wally answered. “I had no idea that this was even a possibility. But if it’s real, I’ll…”

“What?” Cisco asked. “Seek out Alchemy? Wally, he’s the guy we’re trying to fight…not the guy who’s going to help any of us.”

“There’s still a chance I’m wrong,” Wally said. “But there’s only one way to find out.”

Wally eyed the goggles that were sitting on the console. Cisco took a deep breath and reluctantly grabbed them. He slipped them on…but not before giving one last look at Wally, making sure he really wanted him to do this. Cisco then reached out and touched Wally’s shoulder. Flashes of Barry, Iris, The Rival, Caitlin in a lab coat, him looking incredible and confident in a three-piece suit, and, sure enough, Wally in a yellow and red suit speeding around Central City raced through his mind. Cisco couldn’t believe how much was different. More importantly, though, he couldn’t believe that Wally was right. Slowly, he lowered the goggles and attempted to avert his gaze from Wally.

“Well?” he asked.

“…Should I start calling you Kid Flash now?” Cisco asked, terrified of what this might mean.

A huge smile spread across Wally’s face. He knew he wasn’t crazy. He knew he deserved those powers. He knew this was his destiny. Suddenly, Jesse ran out of the track. She turned to face the boys and immediately noticed that something was off.

“What’s going on?” she asked.

“There’s someone we need to go talk to,” Wally told her.

Cisco turned away and started running his hands through his hair. Joe was going to kill him.


End file.
